


Malec You're my world

by JasperSantiago



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSantiago/pseuds/JasperSantiago
Summary: Sometimes you go through a break up and sometimes you wanna read gay fanfiction. Malec is goals.





	Malec You're my world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, I apologise simply because this was pretty bad and it is now pretty good, also please comment if you would like me to do more like this or if you have other fandoms you would like me to do because I am struggling with what shit to actually write. Thanks and enjoy!!!!

The party with the shadow world was downstairs. A giddy Magnus was upstairs getting away from another argument about to happen. A curious Alec followed him. Magnus opened the fire exit to the flat roof top. They walked out and walked to the wall. They looked out to the starry night. Magnus turned to look at Alec. "How much do you love me?" he asked casually. "I would die without you, I love you so much, Magnus." "Prove it then, tell the whole world." He said with his arms out to exaggerate his point. Alec leaned and whispers "I love you" with a warm smile on his face. "Why did you whisper it, and why did you only tell me?" Magnus asked with a look of confusion on his face. "Because you are my world."


End file.
